Borda
|allegiance = Neutral |level = 9 Mage, 8 Thief |area = Area West of Nashkel |place = |coordinates = 684,1607 |items = Short Sword +1, Cursed Potion of Healing, Web spell, Color Spray spell, Cursed Scroll of Weakness, Cursed Scroll of Petrification |drop_icons = |gold = 74 |hit_points = 55 |xp_value = 900 |reputation_kill = No }} Borda is a travelling vendor in the Xvart Village area west of Nashkel at 680.1610. He will immediately approach the protagonist or their party and offer a few magical items for sale, through dialogue. You will be unable to sell him anything, and only be able to buy a single item, but be aware - the things he sells are all cursed. The alternatives are turning him down or try to rob him; the former ques his exit, while the later starts hostilities. You can steal he 5 times, you get the three items he is selling and web scroll (not cursed) + Color Spray scroll (not cursed). For a tough fight, choose dialogue option 5. His death yields 900 xp, a Short Sword +1, various loot including his cursed merchandise, with pointedly no Reputation penalty, though be warned - he's a powerful spell-caster with a high magic resistance. Dialogue "Why, looky here. A finer bunch of adventurers, I don't think I've ever seen. Hmm, though from the looks of it, you don't seem to be that well equipped. Well, you're in a lot of luck, I can solve all of your problems. I have a huge collection of potions and scrolls, all for a cheap price. Right now I can give you a potion of extra healing for 25 gold, a scroll of protection from petrification for 25 gold, or a scroll of protection from magic for 100 gold. So what do ya say?" *1. Sorry, but we're not really needing to stock up right now. :: "You don't know what you're missing." (End - Flee) *2. How about the potion of extra healing?... :: "This potion can be a lifesaver, trust me." (End - Flee) *3. The scroll of protection from petrification looks good. :: "Great protection against basilisks. See you later." (End - Flee) *4. Protection from magic! Say no more, we want that. :: "This scroll is a dandy. If you ever find yourself in a battle against magic users, just read this one off, and you'll have no worries." (End - Flee) *5. I don't think we really need to buy anything from you. You hand over all of your precious potions and scrolls, or we'll take them from you by force. :: "Holy bloodthirsty! You guys obviously don't calm down often to think about things. Okay now, let me explain: I'm selling magic items for cheap. Therefore, I have easy access to said items. Therefore, you just called out the wrong guy." (End - Hostile) Bugs * Though being multi-classed and appearing as an elf, Borda is of the human race in the original Baldur's Gate. This is fixed in the Enhanced Edition. Category:Image needed Category:Infobox incomplete Category:Elves Category:Bugs